winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Rubis
Rubis is a witch who attends Cloud Tower. Appearance Rubis has dark pink hair that reaches her shoulders, fair skin, and wears dark pink lipstick. And she wears a khaki top, blue belt, blue jeans and shoes that match her hair color. In season 8 her shirt has web prints on it, and her jeans are now more detailed, and darker in color. Personality She seems to be a terrified person and she seems to be mean-spirited as seen when she was attacking Musa with other witches. She has also been shown to be really shy. In issue 52 she is shown to be concerned when Lucrezia fainted and at the end of the issue she apologizes to the winx, showing she is willing to apologize for her actions, and admits when she's wrong. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Alfea College for Fairies," she is seen at Cloud Tower. In "Betrayed!," after Musa slaps Icy in a blind rage, Icy and Stormy call their fellow witches into action and all of them, Rubis included, chase Musa throughout the streets of Magix City throwing various magic blasts at her for revenge. When they finally corner Musa in an alleyway, Rubis and her fellow classmates watch on as the Trix and Riven combat the Winx and Specialists. In "Power Play", She is seen wearing a robe as she escapes Cloud Tower to avoid the Army of Darkness, with the rest of the witches. |-|Season 2= In "Twinning with the Witches," she is seen in a flashback to witches chasing Musa in Magix City. In “The Phoenix Revealed,” she is seen dancing with someone during the party. |-|Season 3= In “Alfea Under Siege,” under Valtor’s control she attacks Alfea as she and her classmates descend from the sky. She is hit by an attack but eventually returns to Cloud Tower. In “A Trap for Fairies,” the Winx and Mirta find her lying in a bed in Cloud Tower. Tecna scans her with her Dream Probe and concludes she and her friends are in suspended animation. Mind-controlled, she rises to attack the Winx. She is eventually defeated. In “Fury!,” she is seen in Cloud Tower’s dining hall. |-|Season 8= Comics |-|Season 1= Rubis makes her debut close to halfway into Issue 12 where, after striking down the Trix, Griffin reveals to the trio of how she and the imprisoned students escaped; Rubis included. She then joins Bloom, Sky, Brandon, Stella, Knut and her classmates in fleeing Cloud Tower to aid the survivors in the battle against the Army of Darkness at Alfea with Griffin's lead. |-|Season 3= Rubis can be seen in a flashback alongside Lucrezia and Ivey in Issue 43 as Icy asks if her sisters remember what Headmistress Griffin had told them. It turns out that Griffin had informed her students of a prize that they can receive if they find a counterspell for the curse that has been plaguing Magix and that this prize would be even bigger should they find the counterspell before any of the Alfea Fairies. In Issue 52 She appears at Cloud Tower asking Icy for a magic candy that can help her remember things, saying she'll do Icy's homework for one of the candies. She is later seen with another witch at White Horse saying how she has a headache as Bloom over hears this. She is later seen at a party seeing Lucrezia collapses showing concern. And she's at the end of the issue partying with the Winx. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Rubis may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. She is able to generate pink lighting out of her hands as seen during the attack on Alfea. She has also been show to be able to turn someone into a frog. Gallery Griffin S8E16.png Griffin Full Body.png ~Zombie Witches~.jpg RivenWitches - WCEp109.png ~Army of Witches~.jpg ~Witches Attack~.jpg Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Witches Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Comics Category:Enemies Category:Allies